24fandomcom-20200223-history
Daniels Takedown
Jack Bauer follows Robert Daniels. Daniels Takedown Jack calls Michelle Dessler to tell her his location. She questions why Daniels is in the heart of the financial district, but Jack is more interested in taking him down. He hangs up after informing her that when Daniels is captured he will contact CTU. When he arrives in the parking garage, Jack shoots three of the men in the van but Daniels is nowhere to be seen. The elevator used to go up into the building is damaged so Jack uses a van to ram the gates. 08:19:39 As he makes his way to the stairwell, Jack kills several more guards and utilizes the opportunity to take a radio off one of them, allowing him to listen in on enemy communications. When he gets to the next floor, Jack kills several guards before using his PDA to open an electronic door lock. The door leads into a large room with a seating area and staircase. After gunning down some more guards, Jack heads upstairs where a search party is looking for him. He takes care of the party and walks through the building where he finds a guard taking a civilian hostage. Jack is able to shoot the guard's head and let the hostage escape. He keeps moving across the floor until he finds an elevator and, after unlocking it with his PDA, takes it up. Michelle calls and says that they worked out that Daniels is at that locations because it is on the Vice President's motorcade route. They tried to contact Secret Service to change the route but something is blocking the signal: the only thing to do is to take out Daniels before Prescott reaches their location. Using the radio from earlier, Jack hears of a trap being set for him. He manages to avoid the trap and kill all the guards involved. He moves across the floor and enters Daniels' office where he kills a bodyguard and injures Daniels so that he surrenders. Daniels yells at Jack, angry after being shot by him. Jack runs up to him and smashes his head on the table, causing Daniels to faulter. Jack says that he wants answers now. He sits Daniels down in his chair, and for a moment the man just whimpers. Jack yells at him - "TALK!" 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Mission targets * Accuracy: 75% * Enemies killed: 40 * Civilians restrained: 1 * Enemies restrained: 5 * Head Shots: 5 Background information and notes * Inside the office room at the start of the mission is a health pack. * Just before climbing the stairwell, if Jack searches the body of a killed enemy there is a radio. * Inside the computer room on the first floor there is a shot of Adrenaline. In one of the other rooms there is a health pack. Weaponry * Jack's primary weapon in this mission is the Elite Pistol. * After taking out the three guards at the start of the mission Jack acquires a Tag-17 Pistol. * In the lobby on the first floor, Jack kills a hostile with a Gray MK5 Shotgun. * When progressing through the construction site area, there is a room to the side with an AZ7 Soviet in. Category:The Game missions